Ngojek, yuk?
by ijiwarumochi
Summary: [KUROBAS OJEK ONLINE AU] Bagaimana ya jika para anggota Kisedai dan teman-teman lainnya menjadi driver ojek online? Semuanya fiktif belaka dan tidak waras, mohon untuk tidak dianggap serius.
1. Chapter 1 - Perkenalan

**Title: Ngojek, yuk?**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kurobas Ojek Online AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Chapter 1: Perkenalan**

 **Warning: OOCness, absurd, gaje, typo(s), missed typo(s), bahasa Indonesia yang tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, etc.**

 **Note: Chapter pertama ini sekedar perkenalan saja, jadi belum ada karakter-karakter Kurobas yang muncul.**

 **Happy reading~~**

.

.

.

.

.

Di era globalisasi yang terus menerus maju ini, perkembangan teknologi juga mengalami pesatnya kemajuan. Apa-apa, semuanya menjadi praktis hanya dengan segenggam alat elektronik yang kita miliki. Hal tersebut juga mempermudah kehidupan kita sehari-hari.

Contohnya, fenomena sosial yang tidak pernah luput di Indonesia adalah… (sfx: BA DUM DUM TSS BA DUM DUM TSS)

Berisik oi!

Ehem. Maafkan kegajean ini.

Jadi yang saya maksud di sini adalah—

.

.

.

OJEK!

Ya! Ojek adalah transportasi yang sejak dahulu (entah kapan) sudah eksis di beberapa tempat di Indonesia. Hal tersebut mempermudah kita untuk pergi ke tempat tujuan yang kita inginkan. Kita pun tidak perlu memiliki motor sendiri, tinggal mencari pangkalan ojek terdekat dan meminta abang ojek untuk pergi ke tempat tujuan kita, kemudian membayarnya setelah sampai di sana.

Selain itu, karena memakai motor, kita bisa menjadi nyelip-nyelip kalau sedang macet. Jadi, ojek adalah salah satu transportasi yang dapat dijadikan pilihan di kala kita sedang buru-buru daripada mobil, angkot, dan sejenisnya.

Namun…akhir-akhir ini banyak yang mengeluh akan ongkos ojek yang terlalu mahal. Abang ojek suka menaikkan harganya sendiri sehingga membuat para penumpang menjadi kesal. Udah pake ngotot-ngototan, tetap saja ongkosnya dibuat mahal.

Selain itu, tidak semua tempat semula kita dekat dengan pangkalan ojek. Bagaimana kalau pangkalan ojek tersebut jauh? Masa kita harus naik taksi dulu untuk mencari pangkalan ojek? Ga gitu juga kan?

Udah gitu, jika kita langganan sama satu atau dua ojek, mereka tidak selalu siap sedia untuk mengantar-jemput kita. Bisa jadi mereka sedang mengatar-jemput orang lain atau…yah, lagi males narik. Gitu deh.

Oleh karena itu, karena semakin banyak manusia dengan otak yang cemerlang, diciptakanlah inovasi baru sebagai solusi dari masalah ojek-ojek ini! Yaitu adalah—

.

.

.

OJEK _ONLINE_! (sfx: JRENG JRENG JRENG)

Eh? Apa bedanya ya?

Oooh, tentu beda sis.

Ojek _online_ intinya sih sama-sama ojek. Bedanya, kita bisa memanggil ojek melalui aplikasi ojek _online_ di _gadget_ kita.

Yang jelas kita unduh dulu aplikasinya, lalu buat akunnya. Buat akunnya pun tidak sulit.

Sesudah itu, kita tinggal memasukkan alamat awal dan alamat tujuan kita, kemudian menunggu sampai ada _driver_ ojek _online_ yang mengambil orderan kita. Selain itu, harganya lebih terjangkau pula! Siapa sih yang gamau hidup hemat nan praktis di zaman modern ini?

Selain itu juga, ada akan gambar peta di dalam aplikasi, sehingga kita bisa melihat ojek _online_ kita berada di posisi mana di saat itu. Juga ada perkiraan waktu kapan _driver_ tersebut akan sampai di lokasi penjemputan. Jadi, kita tidak perlu cemas bertanya-tanya akan posisi _driver_ ojek _online_ kita.

Namun sekarang, sudah ada tiga perusahaan ojek _online_ yang bersaing dengan ketat. Mereka adalah—

Yang pertama, OW-JEK!

Ow-Jek adalah ojek _online_ milik lokal yang sebenarnya paling _mainstream_ dan paling pertama muncul. Harganya sedikit mahal, tapi karena jumlah unit yang banyak maka orderan kita lebih cepat diambil oleh para _driver_ OW-Jek.

Motto mereka adalah "Gak OW kalo ga naik OW-JEK!"

Sumpah, ini author juga nggak paham apaan maksudnya.

Yang kedua adalah GREPE BIKE!

Grepe Bike adalah ojek _online_ kedua yang unitnya terbanyak. Harganya juga lebih terjangkau dibandingkan Ow-Jek. Namun, perusahaan ini mulai beroperasi setelah Ow-Jek, jadi peminatnya belum sebanyak Ow-Jek karena mungkin pada belum terbiasa.

Tenang, namanya memang GREPE Bike, tapi mereka nggak ngegrepe penumpangnya kok.

Motto mereka adalah "One Grepe to Go Anywhere".

Seriusan, mereka nggak grepe kok.

Yang ketiga dan terakhir adalah UBEK!

Ini juga bukan artinya kerjaannya ngubek-ngubek doang. Mereka beneran ojek _online_ kok. Yak, ojek _online_ yang satu ini unitnya paling sedikit karena perusahaannya cukup baru. Tapi harganya juga terjangkau seperti Grepe Bike. Perusahaan ini cukup terkenal pula di luar negeri karena mereka awalnya menerima jasa antarjemput dengan mobil.

Motto mereka adalah "Siap melayani kebutuhan ubek anda".

Sedikit normal…tapi tetap aneh. Sip.

Ketiga perusahaan ini mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing, namun, ketiganya mempunyai keunggulan yang sama.

Yaitu, mempunyai beberapa _driver_ ojek _online_ yang ganteng.

.

Tunggu dulu, apa itu memang sebuah keunggulan untuk sebuah perusahaan ojek _online_?

….

Um, saya rasa iya, jadi anggap saja seperti itu. Hehe. /plak

Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati chapter berikutnya~

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

P.s. Makasih buat temen-temen ngeRP daku yang udah bantu mencari ide. Aku sangat sayang kalian :"D

Semoga kalian stay gaje ya biar bisa jadi sumber insprirasiku terus /jderr


	2. Chapter 2 - Ow-Jek

**Title: Ngojek, yuk?**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kurobas Ojek Online AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Chapter 2: Ow-Jek**

 **Warning: OOCness, absurd, gaje, typo(s), missed typo(s), shounen-ai/yaoi vibes, bahasa Indonesia yang tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, etc.**

 **Happy reading~~**

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah tertera di prolog sebelumnya, kali ini chapter ini akan menceritakan kisah beberapa _driver_ Ow-Jek yang paling top dan terkenal.

Lebih tepatnya—terkenal dengan 'keanehan'nya sih.

Berikut ini adalah sekilas cerita mengenai _driver_ Ow-Jek bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. _Driver_ bertampang datar ini sering sekali mengalami masalah, dan masalahnya itu-itu saja. Seperti cuplikan cerita yang satu ini.

"Halo mas. Masnya udah di mana? Saya udah keluar dari stasiun loh."

"Iya mbak. Saya nunggu di depan mini market sebelah pintu stasiun kok."

"Ini saya udah deket banget ama mini marketnya, tapi nggak ngeliat ada mas."

"Motor saya warna hitam mbak. Platnya sudah tertera di aplikasi."

"Iya mas, tau. Saya nggak kudet deh plis. Tapi saya nggak liat motor yang sesuai ama ciri-cirinya nih!"

"Lah mba—"

"Udah deh mas! Jangan mbak-mbek mulu! Lama-lama kayak kambing tau nggak! Saya tahu masnya bohong! Ini aplikasi juga pasti eror nih, lokasi masnya udah di depan mini market tapi masnya nggak ada! Saya _cancel_ nih!"

"Tapi saya dan motor saya di depan mbak."

"Hah?!"

Pelanggan tersebut terkejut bukan main saat melihat kemunculan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba sudah di depannya. Tidak, memang Kuroko sudah ada di situ sejak awal. Namun, pelanggan tersebut tidak menyadari hawa keberadaannya yang sangat tipis.

"Tolong jangan di _cancel_ mbak," ujarnya dengan datar.

"…I-iya…"

Sebenarnya, penumpang tersebut masih dalam keadaan _shock_ dan bertanya-bertanya bagaimana dan sejak kapan Kuroko bisa berada di depannya. Ia tidak sadar sama sekali. Namun, karena ia lelah, ia memilih untuk membungkam kebingungannya dan naik ojek _online_ tersebut agar bisa cepat sampai rumah dan beristirahat.

Di sisi lain, ada lagi _driver_ Ow-Jek bernama Kagami Taiga.

Ia sering sekali memakai seragam Ow-Jek dengan tidak rapi. Alasannya karena kepanasan dan jaketnya terlalu kecil. Waktu pemesanan seragam ke bagian logistik, ia salah menulis ukuran jaketnya. Ia lupa bahwa ukuran standar baju di Amerika dan Jepang cukup berbeda, sehingga ia harus menunggu lagi untuk pembuatan jaketnya yang baru.

Ia pun mempunyai masalah, namun berbeda dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Contohnya seperti berikut ini.

"Ehm..mas? Kayaknya tadi kita udah lewatin jalan ini tiga kali deh…"

"Masa sih mbak? Nggak ah…"

"Seriusan mas. Masnya pake Toogle Map nggak sih?"

"Emm…nggak mbak. Sebenernya saya nggak suka pake itu. Saya pernah pake Toogle Map, terus malah nyasar. Mending gausah pake deh."

"Lah mas! Tapi nggak pake Toogle Map pun masnya juga nyasar! Masnya masa juga nggak hafal jalan di sini apa?"

"Maaf mbak…saya baru pindah dari Amerika. Jadinya saya belum kenal banget sama jalan di sini…"

"Yahila maaasss. Duh ah! Nyalain dong mas Toogle Mapnya! Saya nggak bisa nyalain nih, lagi hemat kuota!"

"Saya nggak mau mbak! Saya trauma dulu nyasar ampe ke pelosok-pelosok gitu malem-malem! Mana dikejar anjing lagi! Saya nggak mau mbak pokoknya! Eh… _desu_!"

"Sini nggak hapenya mas!"

"Nggak mau mbak… _desu_!"

"Siniiiii!"

"Mbak! Mbak! Jangan goyang-goyang ini motornya lagi jalan!"

Akhirnya mereka berhenti terlebih dulu di pinggir jalan buat berargumen sambil rebut-rebutan hape Kagami. Entah berapa menit mereka saling beradu, akhirnya...

"Duh, mas! Tau ah capek! Saya laper nih!"

"Saya juga laper mbak…"

"Terus?"

"Um…maksud saya ini sekarang kita berhenti pas di depan Maji Burger. Kita makan di situ aja yuk, daripada mbaknya laper terus jadi galak…"

"…yaudah yuk."

Akhirnya keduanya makan dulu di Maji Burger. Penumpang tersebut kaget dengan porsi burger yang dimakan Kagami dan tidak menyangka bisa dihabiskan semua olehnya. Setelah itu, mereka memutuskan buat bertanya arah pada orang dan kembali berjalan hingga sampai tujuan, biarpun masih nyasar-nyasar dikit.

Ada lagi kisah dari _driver_ Ow-Jek lain, bernama Kise Ryouta.

Yak, menurut survey dari pegawai Ow-Jek maupun penumpang, _driver_ yang satu ini adalah _driver_ paling ganteng dan nomor satu di Ow-Jek.

Rambut pirangnya yang menarik perhatian, badannya yang ideal, sifatnya yang sangat ramah dan membawa semangat banyak orang, pokoknya dia sangat _charming_ bagi banyak orang.

Saking _charming_ -nya, banyak permintaan yang aneh-aneh dari penumpangnya.

"Mas, ini saya berdua ama temen saya. Boleh naik barengan nggak?"

"Eh…mbak? Tapi kan satu motor cuma boleh dua orang doang _ssu_ …"

"Tapi mas! Badan temen saya kecil nih! Bisa dianggap anak kecil! Banyak kok yang suka boncengan bertiga sama anak kecil!"

"Tapi mbak…udah peraturan lalu lintas—"

"Gapapa mas. Saya duduk di depan mas, biar kerasa dipeluk dari belakang gitu ehehehe," sahut teman penumpangnya sambil nyengir-nyengir.

"Terus saya di belakang masnya, meluk mas dari belakang," penumpangnya juga ikut nyengir malu-malu kucing.

Kise hanya bisa _speechless_ menanggapi kedua orang ini. Lalu, ia mempunyai ide.

"Mbak! Gini aja _ssu_! Mbaknya yang pesen tetap naik, tapi sebelum itu kita _selfie_ bareng buat kenang-kenangan! Jadi mbaknya kalo kangen saya, bisa lihat fotonya!"

"Ide bagus! Ayo kita selfie kalau begitu!"

Kemudian penumpang tersebut mengeluarkan hapenya dan mereka _selfie_ bertiga. Terus, secara sengaja, penumpang tersebut memanggil teman-temannya yang segerombolan tak jauh dari sana dan ajak ber- _selfie_ ria. Alhasil, Kise tenggelam di lautan para perempuan yang berisik tersebut.

Kasian.

Yang berikutnya, kisah dari _driver_ Ow-Jek bernama Himuro Tatsuya. Dia mendapat gelar _driver_ terganteng nomor dua setelah Kise, namun ia tidak memamerkan kegantengannya secara langsung seperti Kise. Ia tipe yang lembut dan menyejukkan hati.

Sering sekali ia mendapat _confession_ dari para penumpangnya, namun ia selalu menolaknya dengan alasan sepert berikut ini.

"Maafkan saya, mbak. Kita baru saja bertemu. Kita belum saling mengenal lebih dalam. Mbak belum tahu saya lahir di mana dan kapan kak? Warna kesukaan? Makanan dan minuman favorit? Alergi apa? Hobi apa? Umur berapa? Golongan darah apa? Dan masih banyak lagi. Iya kan? Iya kan?"

"Be-benar juga sih…"

"Terlebih lagi, mbak hanya tahu sisi saya saat bekerja…"

"Uh…lalu aku harus bagaimana supaya Himuro- _kun_ mau menerimaku?"

"Mbak sering-sering saja pesan lewat Ow-Jek. Siapa tahu yang ngambil orderan mbak itu saya lagi. Kita bisa sambil ngobrol dan memulai dari pertemanan saja dulu," ucap Himuro dengan senyum menawannya.

Penumpang itu semakin jatuh hati padanya dan mengiyakan permintaan Himuro.

Setelah penumpang itu lenyap dari pandangannya, Himuro menghela napas lega.

Sebenarnya, ia sangat bersyukur ia terlahir ganteng dan bisa menggunakan kegantengannya sebagai senjata untuk berbisnis. Keuangan ia sedang jatuh karena ia sering traktir temannya yang sangat rakus.

Bukan karena peduli dengan temannya, ia hanya kalah taruhan saja. Jika temannya ini diterima di Ow-Jek, ia akan menjajani temannya selama sebulan.

Awalnya ia berani membuat taruhan seperti itu karena yakin temannya tidak akan diterima melewati tesnya. Tapi, siapa sangka, ternyata temannya lolos, dan sejak itu dia bertekad untuk tidak bertaruhan dengan menyinggung keuangan. Ia sangat menyesalinya.

Nama temannya itu adalah—

Kriiing Kriiing

"Ah…Atsushi…" sebutnya setelah melihat layar hapenya, memasang ekspresi berat, kemudian ia mengangkatnya. "Ya, halo Atsushi? Kamu mau beli apa hari ini?"

 _[Aku mau lima maibou, keripik kentang, soda dua kaleng, coklat batangan, dan…um…dan pocky…tolong ya Muro-chin…]_

"Uh…baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan membelinya lalu ke tempatmu. Kamu di mana sekarang?"

 _[Di kantin kantor Ow-Jek kok…cepat ya…nyem…nyem…]_

"Atsushi! Kamu sedang makan sesuatu kan? Kenapa minta dibelikan lagi—"

Pip.

Teleponnya langsung diputuskan oleh temannya tersebut. Himuro hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

Tidak bisa mengelak, Himuro pun mengendarai motornya ke mini market terdekat dan membeli apa yang diminta oleh temannya tersebut. Kemudian, ia kembali ke kantor Ow-Jek dan langsung pergi menuju kantinnya.

"Atsushi. Pesananmu," ucap Himuro sambil menaruh sekantung plastik di meja depannya.

"Aah~ Muro- _chin_ , _arigatou~"_ balas temannya yang dipanggil Atsushi dengan nada yang terdengar terseret-seret. Ia langsung membongkar isi plastik tersebut dan membuka bungkus keripik kentang, kemudian melahapnya.

" _uhn…oishii na~"_ gumamnya dengan perasahaan bahagia.

 _Driver_ Ow-Jek yang satu ini bernama lengkap Murasakibara Atsushi. Badannya sangat besar dan hobinya adalah makan. Sebenarnya ia tidak mempunyai niat apapun untuk masuk Ow-Jek. Namun, seperti yang sudah dipaparkan sebelumnya, taruhan yang diajukan Himuro lah yang membuatnya tertarik untuk ikut tes masuk Ow-Jek. Selain itu, ia tidak menyesal masuk Ow-Jek karena makanan yang dijual di kantinnya enak-enak.

Namun, ia mempunyai masalah seperti—

"Ah…orderanku di _cancel_ lagi…" ujarnya sambil menatap malas layar hapenya.

"Atsushi! Kamu menundanya lagi ya?"

"Tadi…mbaknya sms aku suruh cepetan. Katanya mau ke rumah sakit lihat keponakannya baru lahir. Terus aku bilang bentaran mau makan siang dulu. Abis itu mau tidur siang bentar, baru mau jajan buat jatah snack sore, lalu mau mampir ke warung Mbok Aisyah ambil titipan gorengan yang kemaren kupesan, abis itu mau—"

"Ya jelaslah di _cancel_!"

Yak, itulah masalah yang selalu dialami oleh seorang Murasakibara Atsushi dan Himuro tidak pernah lelah untuk menanggapi masalahnya tersebut.

Yah, mungkin itu yang dinamakan cin—

Ehm. Sahabat sejati maksudnya.

Di meja kantin lain, terdapat dua orang _driver_ Ow-Jek lain bernama Koganei Shinji dan Mitobe Rinnosuke sedang mengobrol sambil menyantap sepiring pisang goreng dan dua teh manis hangat.

Keduanya juga bersahabat sangat erat. Hubungan yang erat antara keduanya itulah yang dipertanyakan oleh banyak orang.

Mengapa dipertanyakan? Lihat saja mereka sekarang ini.

" _Ne, ne,_ Mitobe. Penumpang yang tadi manis ya?"

"…"

"Apa-apaan biasa aja! Dia manis tau! Rambutnya ikal-ikal gitu bikin imut! Terus dia pake _dress_ warna pastel, bikin gemes!"

"…"

"Hah? Kamu lebih suka kalau rambut dia lurus? Tapi kan kalau dengan _dress_ kayak gitu cocokan ikal!"

"…"

"Dadanya kecil? Mitobe! Kamu meratiin itunya juga? Dasar kamu mesum deh ah!"

"…"

"! MITOBE BEGO! TOLOL! LAKNAT! NISTA! _HENTAI_!"

"…"

"IYA IYA AKU JUGA! DASAR BODOH!"

Semua langsung memperhatikan keduanya ketika Koganei tiba-tiba berteriak dan wajahnya sangat merah. Mereka semua ingin mengabaikan kedua insan tersebut, tapi mereka sebenarnya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan oleh keduanya.

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

Bonus (Warning: agak R-18. /jder/ Kalo gasuka dan gamau nyesel gausah baca.)

Translatetan percakapan Koganei dan Mitobe.

Koganei: _Ne, ne,_ Mitobe. Penumpang yang tadi manis ya?

Mitobe : … (Biasa saja ah. Tidak menarik di mataku.)

Koganei: Apa-apaan biasa aja! Dia manis tau! Rambutnya ikal-ikal gitu bikin imut! Terus dia pake _dress_ warna pastel, bikin gemes!

Mitobe: … (Rambutnya lebih bagus kalau lurus saja seperti iklan-iklan shampoo sekarang.)

Koganei: Hah? Kamu lebih suka kalau rambut dia lurus? Tapi kan kalau dengan _dress_ kayak gitu cocokan ikal!

Mitobe: … (Tidak juga…lagian dadanya kecil…)

Koganei: Dadanya kecil? Mitobe! Kamu meratiin itunya juga? Dasar kamu mesum deh ah!

Mitobe: … (Ngatain aku mesum, tapi yang semalam kita perbuat kan lebih mesum lagi.)

Koganei: ! MITOBE BEGO! TOLOL! LAKNAT! NISTA! _HENTAI_!

Mitobe: … (Tapi aku yang bego, tolol, laknat, nista, dan hentai ini tetap sayang sama kamu.)

Koganei: IYA IYA AKU JUGA! DASAR BODOH!

***Sebenernya mereka semalem main _eroge (erotic game)_ berdua karena Koganei yang ngajak. Nggak lebih dari itu kok. Hehe.

* * *

Begitulah, sekilas gambaran mengenai para _driver_ Ow-Jek. Apa kamu sudah menentukan pilihanmu mengenai siapa _driver_ Ow-Jek favoritmu? /lah

Atau belum ada favoritmu di perusahaan yang satu ini?

Tenang. Chapter-chapter berikutnya akan membahas mengenai para _driver_ GREPE BIKE DAN UBEK. Siapa tahu ternyata favoritmu ada di sana. Iya kan?

Kalau begitu, sampai berjumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya ya~~ _Matta nee~~_


	3. Chapter 3 - GREPE Bike

**Title: Ngojek, yuk?**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kurobas Ojek Online AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Chapter 3: GREPE Bike**

 **Warning: OOCness, absurd, gaje, typo(s), missed typo(s), shounen-ai/yaoi vibes, bahasa Indonesia yang tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, etc.**

 **Happy reading~~**

.

.

.

.

.

GREPE Bike.

Biarpun nama perusahaan ini kesannya negatif, tapi jangan salah. Mereka selalu berusaha yang terbaik demi para penumpangnya.

Prioritas mereka adalah para penumpang yang dilayani dengan sepenuh hati.

Nggak pasti juga sih.

GREPE Bike pun memiliki para _driver_ yang beragam latar belakang, sifat, penampilan, dan juga…

Masalah.

Kita lihat saja pada _driver_ GREPE Bike pertama kita, Takao Kazunari.

Takao mempunyai sifat periang dan dia sangatlah _easy going._ Ia enak diajak ngobrol, bahkan curhat. Tapi jangan harap mendapat solusi yang tepat darinya.

Awalnya, ia masuk GREPE Bike karena ia pikir ia bisa menggrepe penumpangnya. Tapi ternyata ia salah. GREPE hanya sebuah nama yang digunakan perusahaan tersebut untuk menarik perhatian. Cape deh.

Karena tidak bisa menggerepe penumpangnya dan ia tidak ingin dipenjara atas pelecehan seksual, ia memilih untuk menggombali penumpangnya saja, seperti berikut ini.

"Neng, neng. Bapaknya polisi ya?"

"Apaan sih bang. Udah basi tau nggak gombalan kayak gitu."

"Yah neng mah gituuu nggak seru deh."

"Udah males bang ama yang begitu."

"Ooh…eh? Eh?!"

"Kenapa bang? Bensinnya mau habis?"

"Bukan neng…tadi ngerasain ada getaran gitu nggak?"

"Hah? Nggak ngerasa ah bang…jangan-jangan gempa ringan…"

"Bukan neng. Itu tadi getaran hati abang yang kuat banget karena ada neng di belakang abang."

"Iih abaaannnggg!"

Sehabis itu, penumpang tersebut menonjok-nonjok pelan punggung Takao sambil ketawa malu. Takao juga ikut ketawa sampai diklakson mobil belakang karena mereka berdua kelupaan kalau lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah menjadi warna hijau. Sudah serasa dunia milik berdua saja.

"Takao! Jangan malu-maluin GREPE Bike ya kamu! Mau kulempar pakai nanas nih?!" teriak seorang _driver_ GREPE Bike lain yang berada di dekat lampu lalu lintas itu juga.

"Mi-Miyaji- _san_?! Kamu membawa nanas itu kemana-mana lagi?" Takao panik menyadari nanas yang belum dikupas tergantung di motor Miyaji.

"Buat nimbuk kamu, bodoh!"

"Waaaa! Kabuuuurrrrr!" Takao langsung melesat jauh dengan motornya sebelum dilempar nanas oleh Miyaji.

Miyaji menghela napas melihat juniornya itu kabur darinya. Ia kemudian mulai mengendarai motornya untuk menjemput penumpangnya di kafe dekat situ.

 _Driver_ GREPE Bike yang satu ini bernama Miyaji Kiyoshi. Ia terkenal dengan sifatnya yang galak dan 'nanas'nya yang selalu mendampingi ia selama bekerja. Ia sangat disiplin waktu dan pekerja keras, demi membiayai sekolah adik tersayangnya, Miyaji Yuuya.

Tidak, dia tidak mempunyai _brother complex_ kok. Jangan salah paham.

Setelah sampai di depan kafe, Miyaji mengambil hapenya dan mulai _chat_ akun penumpangnya tersebut.

 _[Mbak. Saya sudah sampai.]_

"Terkirim," gumam Miyaji setelah menekan tombol kirim.

Ping. Sudah ada balasannya.

 _[Bentar ya pak. Kue saya masih ada setengah. Kopinya baru keminum seperempat]_

Muncul pertigaan di pelipis Miyaji.

 _[_ _Detail amat mbak. Cepetan ya mbak.]_

Miyaji mencoba membalasnya dengan _chat_ yang kelihatan ramah, padahal ia sudah mulai sedikit kesal.

 _[Iya iya, sabar pak. Palingan 10 menit lagi]_

 _[Yaudah. Saya tunggu.]_

Miyaji menghela napas berat sambil menutup aplikasi GREPE Bike-nya. Kemudian ia membuka Twipper dan melihat-lihat _update_ terbaru.

"Astaga astaga! Miyu-Miyu nge _post selfie_ terbarunya! Imut banget astaga oshimenkuuuuu!" gumam Miyaji tanpas sadar dengan suara yang cukup meninggi.

Tukang parkir di depan kafe itu sedikit kaget dengan suara Miyaji tersebut, kemudian ia menahan tawanya sedikit.

"Apa kau ketawa-ketawa hah? Mau kulempar pake nanas nih?" Miyaji mengeluarkan senjata nanasnya, siap melemparkan pada tukang parkir tersebut saking malunya.

"Eng-enggak mas! Maap! Saya pergi deh!" ucap tukang parkir tersebut sambil menjauhi Miyaji.

Ternyata, dibalik kegalakan seorang Miyaji Kiyoshi, ia senang ngidol. Astaga.

Di tempat lain, ada seorang _driver_ GREPE Bike yang males semales-malesnya. Sering bangun siang, jarang datang ke kantor, sekalinya datang ke kantor juga tidur di sofa tempat penerimaan tamu, kalau tidak di halaman sebelah kantin. Kalau dibangunin, suka ngamuk. Jadi orang selalu membiarkan dia tertidur. Toh membangunkan dia juga menghabiskan banyak tenaga dan waktu.

Siapa dia? Yah, siapa lagi selain Aomine Daiki.

Tetapi, kelemahan dia adalah majalah dewasa Mai _-chan_. Contohnya seperti yang satu ini.

Kriiing Kriiing

"Tch…Satsuki ngapain nelepon-nelepon di saat lagi santai begini…" ucap Aomine menatap layar hapenya yang menampilkan nama dan foto teman masa kecilnya, Momoi Satsuki. Kemudian ia melempar hapenya ke tempat tidur, tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengangkat telepon temannya itu.

Teng Nong

Bel rumahnya berbunyi. Lagi-lagi Aomine berdecak kesal sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menggerutu kesal akan sebuah gangguan yang merusak paginya.

"Paket?" tanya Aomine pada dirinya sendiri, lalu membuka pintu dan—

"DAI- _CHAN_ BODOH! Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku!" seru Momoi yang ternyata sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya dengan nada kesal.

"Satsuki…ngapain sih datang ke sini…"

"Antarkan aku ke—"

"Nggak."

"Toko buku!"

"Nggak."

"Mai _-chan_ edisi baru—"

"Ngg—hah?!"

"Sudah terbit."

"…"

"…"

"…Yuk deh. Aku siap-siap sebentar."

Momoi langsung memasang senyum tanda kemenangan di wajahnya. Ia tidak berbohong soal majalah tersebut, kali ini. Biasanya bohong sih. Tapi Aomine selalu saja tertipu. Aomine selalu menurut bila menyinggung majalah favoritnya itu. Tidak baik sih, tapi hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan untuk si A(h)omine.

Setelah menunggu Aomine, akhirnya mereka berdua berangkat. Setelah sampai, Momoi langsung melepas helmnya dan melangkah masuk toko.

"Satsuki!"

"Hm? Ada apa Dai- _chan_?" tanya Momoi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bayar!"

"Eh…? Bukannya kita teman?"

"Justru kalau kita teman, kau harusnya kasihan padaku. Dasar bodoh."

"Huuu! Dai- _chan_ yang bodoh! Nih kukasih!" Momoi mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompetnya dan memberikannya pada Aomine.

"Apaan nih segini? Kurang nih! Ini mah ongkos ojek _online_!"

"Lah? Kan Dai _-chan_ itu _driver_ ojek _online_!"

"Tapi kan kamu tidak memesanku lewat aplikasi! Kamu yang menjemputku ke rumahku!"

"Tapi kan kalau kupesan lewat aplikasi, Dai _-chan_ tidak akan mengambil orderanku!"

"Ya kan bisa diambil _driver_ lain!"

"Aku kan sudah berbaik hati bilang Mai- _chan_ terbit lagi! Maksudnya biar Dai- _chan_ sekalian beli juga!"

"Tapi kan bensinku tetap berkurang segitu! Tidak kasihan apa!"

Yang ada, mereka jadi bertengkar di depan umum hingga tukang parkir di situ mengusir mereka berdua. Kemudian Momoi melapor pada kantor GREPE Bike agar Aomine dimarahi atasannya.

Padahal sudah sering dimarahi karena berbagai alasan, dan Aomine tidak pernah peduli. Malah pura-pura tuli. Awas aja tuli beneran biar tahu rasa.

Ada lagi _driver_ GREPE Bike yang lain, yang ini tampangnya sih ganteng. Tampangnya juga kalem.

Tapi, ya ada tapinya.

Dia suka ngereceh dari yang jelas sampai yang nggak jelas.

Izuki Shun.

Kadang, recehannya itu bikin kesal sampai banyak penumpang yang melempar uang recehan asli kepadanya.

Ingin tahu seperti apa? Kayak gini nih.

"Mas, curhat boleh nggak?"

"Boleh aja mbak. Mau curhat apa?"

"Jadi gini nih mas. Masa saya dimarahin ibu saya gara-gara jarang merawat bunga di halaman belakang rumah saya, padahal ibu saya yang beli semuanya. Saya sama sekali nggak pengen."

"Kenapa nggak pengen? Bunga kan memperindah halaman rumah, mbak. Wangi lagi."

"Ya kan saya juga punya kegiatan sendiri mas. Ibu saya tuh yang maksa-maksa. Dianya udah tau sibuk di kantor, malah bikin tambah urusan deh."

"Ya mbaknya bisa ngatur waktu…"

"Terus ibu saya juga bisa ngatur waktu dong?"

"Ehm…iya sih…"

"Lagian mas, sekarang sering hujan juga ah."

"Yah mbak. Tetap disiram dong biarpun pas hujan."

"Lah? Kan hujan mas!"

"Ya kalau lagi hujan, mbak siram bunganya pake payung!"

"…"

"…"

Hening sejenak.

" _Kitakore_!" ucap Izuki memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Mas, mas, Turunin saya di sini aja mas saya kesel abis."

"Lah mbak, tapi kan masih ja—"

"Tu-ru-nin."

Kemudian Izuki pun benar-benar menurunkan penumpang tersebut di pinggir jalan situ. Setelah itu, dia dilemparin uang recehan seperti biasa.

* * *

"Lihat Mor! Aku dapet lagi uang recehan! Lumayan buat duit parkir!" ucap Izuki bangga sambil menunjukkan sejumlah uang receh kepada Moriyama.

"Perempuan cantik mana lagi yang memberimu ongkos lebih? Kenalkan dong," tanya Moriyama dengan gaya tampannya.

"Aku kan cuma bertemu dia sekali ini saja tahu. Tapi tadi kalo nggak salah, namanya Umi deh…" kata Moriyama sambil menatap ke atas, mencoba mengingat-ingat nama penumpangnya tadi.

"Umi…nama yang cantik…pasti orangnya juga cantik," Moriyama meyakinkan dirinya sambil membayangkan wajah perempuan tersebut sesuka hatinya.

 _Driver_ GREPE Bike sekaligus teman baik Izuki ini adalah Moriyama Yoshitaka.

Narsis. Ya, narsis adalah satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan seorang Moriyama.

Dia gemar _selfie_ dan berfoto apapun. Sebelum makan, dia berfoto. Sebelum mandi, dia berfoto. Sebelum berangkat kerja, dia berfoto. Bahkan tiap kali ia mendapat penumpang, ia selalu berfoto dengan penumpangnya.

Dia bahkan mempunyai blog berisi mengenai diri sendiri saking narsisnya. Pengikut blognya juga lumayan banyak, entah itu dia bayar atau tidak karena tiap kali dia nge _post_ sesuatu, jumlah _like-_ nya selalu sedikit. Komennya hampir tidak ada. Kalau pun ada, hanya komentar yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan Moriyama sendiri.

Dia tipe _playboy_. Tapi percayalah, dia belum pernah pacaran.

Tiap kali deketin cewek, selalu dianggap orang aneh, bahkan orang mesum. Contohnya kayak gini nih.

"Ah! Penumpangku menelepon!" ucap Moriyama memegang hapenya yang bergetar di depannya.

"Ya angkatlah," balas Izuki.

"Selamat siang, wahai Julietku! Aku tahu kamu sedang menanti kedatangan abangmu dari negeri sebe—"

Pip.

"Ah…langsung dimatikan,"

"Bego! Kau bisa tidak sih ubah kebiasaanmu yang buruk itu! Jawab telepon tuh yang biasa aja," kata Izuki sambil memangku dagunya.

"Ah…orderannya langsung di _cancel_ ,"

"Dengerin gue dong oi!"

Pernah nggak sengaja Moriyama berbuat demikian kepada penumpangnya yang ternyata bapak-bapak, sehabis itu dia panik dan langsung membatalkan orderan tersebut. Untung bapaknya nggak kepancing gombalannya dia.

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang lewat di belakang mereka berdua dan terlihat terburu-buru. Saking terburu-burunya, ia menjatuhkan dompet miliknya.

"Imayoshi! Kau menjatuhkan dompetmu!" teriak Moriyama sambil memungut dompet tersebut.

Orang yang dipanggil Imayoshi itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke belakang.

"Ah iya, makasih ya," ucap Imayoshi sambil menghampiri Moriyama, lalu mengambil dompetnya.

"Orderan?"

"Iya. Penumpangku minta buru-buru karena mau ke kondangan. Duluan ya! Makasih loh!" Imayoshi pun berlari menuju parkiran motor untuk mengambil motornya, kemudian melesat pergi.

"Wah mau ke kondangan. Kalau si Imayoshi rapiin dikit penampilannya, dia bisa nyelip masuk tuh. Lumayan pulang-pulang kenyang," celetuk Izuki sambil membayangkan sesajian kondangan yang melimpah dan menggiurkan.

"Iya, ya. Terus banyak perempuan can—"

"Ya, ya. Udah tau,"

 _Driver_ GREPE BIKE yang satu ini bernama Imayoshi Shouichi. Dia dijuluki _driver_ GREPE Bike yang paling misterius. Nyaris tidak ada di kantor, pas jam istirahat juga entah kemana. Kadang dia suka ketawa sendiri sambil memandang hapenya. Tidak tahu apa yang dilihat di hapenya, cara ketawanya pun juga aneh. Kesannya jadi _freak_ begitu. Makanya hampir tidak ada orang yang mendekatinya ataupun mengajaknya berbicara.

Masalah? Oh, dia juga punya. Lihatlah yang satu ini.

"Fuuh…sudah sampai," gumamnya setelah menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah rumah. Seorang perempuan berpakaian kebaya sambil menenteng tas kecil keluar dari rumah tersebut, kemudian menghampiri Imayoshi.

"Mata abang beneran ketutup! Sama kayak yang di foto profil aplikasinya!" sahut perempuan tersebut terkaget-kaget melihat wajah Imayoshi.

"Eh...? Mbaknya liatin foto profil saya?" tanya Imayoshi dengan reaksi _sweatdrop._

"Iya bang! Kirain abang nggak sengaja difoto pas lagi kedip, nggak taunya beneran begitu awalnya!" balas perempuan itu masih memperhatikan wajah Imayoshi dengan seksama.

"Eh…iya mbak, saya udah sering digituin sama penumpang lain…"

"Pasti dikira mesum juga ya bang?" tebaknya.

"Kok tahu…"

"Soalnya tadi saya juga hampir _cancel_ abang karena saya pikir abang mesum,"

"Jahat amat mbak. Saya nggak mesum kok mbak. Muka saya emang udah begini dari lahir…"

"Sabar ya bang. Oh ya bang, beneran nih saya naik motor abang?"

"Lah daritadi kita udah ngobrol, memastikannya baru sekarang?"

"Bukannya saya memastikan saya salah orang atau nggak bang. Tapi saya memastikan, kalau mata abangnya ketutup terus kayak begitu, kita bisa selamat nggak sampai tujuan?"

Imayoshi menangis di dalam hati.

"Lagian juga saya pakai kebaya nih bang. Mahal belinya. Dandannya juga udah penuh _effort_ banget. Jangan sampai saya nggak jadi ke kondangannya,"

Imayoshi menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menghadapi cobaannya yang seperti ini.

Wajah dia memang sudah dilahirkan seperti itu. Wajahnya mengundang kesan negatif sehingga ia terus menguatkan dirinya menerima kenyataan pahit yang seperti ini, bahkan sepanjang hidupnya ini.

"Aman kok mbak. Seriusan deh. Udah yuk naik, nanti mbak terlambat datang ke kondangannya loh," Imayoshi menyodorkan helm ke perempuan tersebut.

"Ah iya! Hampir lupa! Ya udah bang, buruan ya! Tapi harus hati-hati!" ujarnya sambil memakai helm pemberian Imayoshi, lalu menaiki kursi penumpang.

"Siap mbak, siap."

"Kalo bisa, buka matanya ampe belo bang!"

"...Kalo itu nggak janji mbak..."

Kemudian Imayoshi segera menyalakan mesin motornya dan mereka berdua pergi ke tempat tujuan penumpang tersebut.

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

Selesai juga chapter tentang GREPE Bike!

Selanjutnya akan menceritakan tentang para _driver_ Ubek!

Masih ada beberapa karakter lain yang belum muncul ya? Berarti mereka bakal ada di Ubek? Hmm *mikir*

Tapi nggak semua karakter jadi _driver_ ojek _online_ sih hehehe

Ditunggu yaa~!


End file.
